Un pequeño momento
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. Viñeta. Ése día Keiichi había notado a su amiga un poco rara, y tras una serie de preguntas, la había convencido de hablar con él. Mion se estaba sincerando, confesándole uno de sus temores más grandes. Keiichi/Mion. Reviews Please!


¡Bienvenidos a todos, de nuevo! Aquí estoy otra vez haciendo una nueva reedición de la reedición pasada. Pero creo que ésta será la última, ya quedé más conforme con el texto, aunque no dejo de pensar que en sí no tiene trama.

Por eso también cambié el título.

Y bueno, no me queda más que agradecer los pocos reviews que me dejaron. Ya sabía yo que no iba a haber tantos, éste no es un fandom muy conocido que dígamos, por eso me siento bien con lo que hay. Y pues eso, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes.

**Aclaraciones:** Higurashi no Naku koro ni -ni sus secuelas- me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad del Estudio 07th Expansion. Yo sólo los tomo por amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

* * *

**~Un pequeño momento~**

**::Aldea de Hinamizawa, 1984. Tarde::**

Quedaba solamente una semana para el festival nocturno del Wataganashi, la ofrenda ceremonial que se le hacía cada año a Oyashiro-sama, el Dios local de la región.

La campana de la escuela sonó una última vez indicando el final de las clases del día.

Casi de inmediato Satoko y Rika se excusaron con la Presidenta yéndose antes por compromisos propios, mientras que Shion había decidido ir a la clínica de Irie-sensei para ver a Satoshi. Sin más qué hacer los otros tres decidieron cancelar las actividades del club para irse cada uno a su casa.

–¡Ah, lo había olvidado! Mii, Keiichi-kun, váyanse ustedes –exclamó de repente Rena a mitad del camino–. Tengo que ir a recoger uno de los encargos de mi padre –añadió tras ver los rostros de confusión de sus amigos.

–Pff, si no hay de otra… –resopló Mion cruzándose de brazos.

–Está bien, Rena –la tranquilizó el castaño–. Nos vemos mañana.

–¡Sí! –asintió emocionada–. ¡Nos vemos mañana, bye-bye!

Después de ver cómo la chica se perdía por un camino diferente al suyo, los dos restantes se quedaron en un profundo silencio. Algo raro desde el punto de vista de Keiichi, Mion no solía estar callada por mucho rato.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

–¿Eh? –preguntó sobresaltada–. ¡Ah, sí, no es nada! –añadió moviendo frenéticamente las manos.

–No estás diciendo la verdad.

–Claro que sí –aseguró–. Además, ¿por qué la pregunta?

–¿Cómo que por qué? –repitió molesto–. Has estado demasiado callada, lo que es demasiado raro en la excéntrica Presidenta Sonozaki –explicó.

–Pero… eso no significa que me pase algo –replicó intentando convencerlo.

–No podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión –le alegó él. Mion no dijo nada–. Déjame adivinar, ¿es por el Watanagashi?

–¿Y por qué habría de ser por eso?

–Tú sabes, por lo de las Hinamizawas pasadas –respondió.

–¿Y qué con eso?

–De verdad que eres terca, Mion –suspiró con cansancio dándole un golpecito en la frente–. Satoko me contó algo acerca de una de las Himanizawas –le comentó.

–¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?! –lo interrogó con cierta violencia.

–Me contó que Shion la había matado en el sótano de tu casa, y que la estaba encerrada en una de las celdas eras tú.

Mion no dijo nada, solamente pudo agachar la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no me cuentas, Mion? –le propuso él.

–Y dime, ¿para qué quieres saber? –inquirió ella fríamente.

–¡Para comprender el porqué estás así! –se explicó tomándola por los hombros.

–De acuerdo… –suspiró resignada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al cruce donde usualmente se separaban, en el pequeño molino de agua. Los dos se sentaron en una pequeña barda para que ella comenzara con su relato. Ella se veía nerviosa y seguramente tendría la voz entrecortada.

–Todo empezó antes de conocerte, cuando Shion conoció a Satoshi. Como los Sonozaki no querían tener ningún trato con los Houjo, la reprendieron cuando supieron que se había enamorado de él, la obligaron a arrancarse las uñas. Pero después Satoshi desapareció la noche del Watanagashi y nos culpó de eso… –comenzó cabizbaja–. Al final yo la convencí de que no habíamos sido nosotros y se calmó. Después tú te mudaste aquí. Un día te la encontraste vestida con mi ropa y pensaste que era yo, ¿recuerdas quizás?

–Quizá sí, unos motociclistas te molestaban –respondió–, bueno a ella.

–La verdad es que… ella se enamoró de ti y empezó a rivalizar más conmigo –le comentó–. Un día escuchó una conversación mía con uno de los Miembros del Consejo y volvió con lo de que matamos a Satoshi. Entonces me electrocutó, mató a la abuela y me encerró en las celdas para tomar mi lugar…

Keiichi se mantuvo en silencio viendo cómo ella apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

–Después supe que había matado a Rika dentro de la mansión, y luego llevó a Satoko al sótano… –balbuceó–. La ató a una de las máquinas de tortura, y después… la apuñaló miles de veces… después me soltó a mí, pero…

–¿Qué?

–Tuve la mala idea de… decirle que a mí también me gustaba Satoshi –respondió suspirando–. Ella se molestó… y terminó matándome.

El castaño suspiró alzando la vista al cielo que se teñía de rojo, como también recordando toda ésa sangre. Volteó a ver de reojo a su compañera, buscando las palabras más adecuadas para decirle.

–De verdad lo siento.

–Debo admitirlo, tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar algo así –murmuró ella.

–No, ahora todo está bien, ya no va a pasar –le sonrió queriéndola calmar–. Y si ocurriera de nuevo, pues… yo estaré aquí para protegerte –añadió sutilmente sonrojado.

–Kei-chan, ¿pero qué idioteces dices? –susurró sonrojada–. Soy Sonozaki Mion, no necesito que me protejan.

–Lo sé, pero aún así –se rió divertido–. Bien, vámonos, te acompaño a casa.

Mion asintió sin decir nada, más avergonzada que antes, levantándose de la barda.

–Ah, hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte –meditó el chico–. Shion, cuando estaba de ti, pues dijo algo… un poco raro.

–¿Qué dijo?

–Ella dijo: _"con razón Mion también se enamoró de ti"_.

–¡E-E-Ella mintió! –balbuceó toda roja–. No sé de dónde demonios sacó eso… –murmuró.

–¡Oh, pues qué decepción entonces! –rió comenzando a correr.

–¡¿Eh?, Kei-chan, vuelve aquí! –gritó persiguiéndolo.

Mion ya se sentía mejor.


End file.
